jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Nura Nal
Nura Nal (codename Dreamer) is a native of Naltor & a clairvoyant. She would become one of the prominent clairvoyants of her planet, putting her among the Precommandos. After her sister's return for Sorcerers' World, the two of them would join the Legion of Superheroes. Background 1993 - 2013 Nura Nal is the second born of the High Seer, Kiwa Nal & the younger sister of Mysa Nal. As a native of Naltor, Nura was gifted with the power of clairvoyance. Her older sister did not posses this power but due to her natural affinity for the mystical arts, Mysa went to go train on Sorcerers' World. It was mostly just Nura & her mom after that with Mysa coming to visit frequently whenever she had a break from her studies. At a young age, Nura was recognized as the most powerful clairvoyants among her people as she could see things with a peculiar accuracy. In addition to her great powers, Nura was exceptionally beautiful. Though she used it to her favor, her beauty often hid the fact that she was exceptionally bright. As one of the most gifted clairvoyants, Nura joined the Precommandos (the lawmen of Naltor & one of the galaxy's intellectual elite), which brought high honor upon her family. But that was all it brought as Nura was dissatisfied with this career. After her sister returned to Naltor in 2013 & expressed her desire to join the Legion of Superheroes in Daxam, Nura left her day job & decided to join her. 2013 - Present At her tryout for the Legion, she introduced herself as Dreamer, gaining the attention of the male Legionnaires & the annoyance of the female members. Immediately, Nura fell for Legionnaire Thom Kallor, a feeling that was reciprocated. Though in a relationship, their male teammates were still in awe of Nura & her swimsuit-like costume was of no help to stop the wandering eyes. Knowing she was stepping on some toes, Nura reached out to her female teammates, slowly winning them over & becoming close friends with some. For a short amount of time, Nura served as leader when the Legion was split into different groups for missions. Her time as leader would lead to some suffering in her relationship with Thom, who couldn't accept her role. She broke up with him & started a relationship with her close friend, Querl Dox. Their relationship went well as they bonded over their intelligence but after a heated argument, Querl admitted that he hated her powers because there was no rationality to it & that she was just given information that he had to work to find out. She then interrupted his rant, talking about a conversation they had not had yet, frustrating him even further & leading to their break up. Due to her lack of combat skills, Nura would have a few close calls. Her first brush with death was when her ex lover, Kenz Nuhor attacked the planet Marzal. Nura decided to fight with him one on one as she felt that she was the cause behind his rampage. Nura proved to be no match & while everyone else was fighting Kenz's partners, Thom was able to free himself to help her. After delivering a twisted love speech to Nura, Kenz prepared to deliver a final blow but Thom was able to stop him though his actions would lead to Kenz's death. Despite saving Nura's life, he still broke their no killing code. The Legion then held a trial, where Thom was found guilt & he was expelled from the team. Nura never forgave herself her for being the reason behind Thom's absence from the team. The second time was when the Legion came across the terrorist group called Terra Firma. They were the same group that had destroyed Projectra's planet Orando & now they were leading an attack on the planet Helegyn. Dreamer, along with other Legionnaires, were dispatched to handle the issue. But nothing could prevent members of Terra Firma from suicide bombing the Helegyn Plaza. Nura happened to be there, trying to get people out & was believed to have been crushed in the rubble. It was then Querl realized he was still in love with her so when she showed up alive, the two continued their relationship. Things began moving fast with a proposal happening after the destruction of Daxam & the deaths of their fellow teammates. Initially, she was going to convince Querl to come with her back to Naltor but after her sister made it clear she was staying, she changed her mind stating that they had spent enough time apart already. Nura began planning her wedding, setting it up to happen in a barn in Smallville before her sister talked some sense into her. Nura realized it was the grief talking & not only called off the wedding but ended her relationship with Querl. Feeling alone, Nura would go on to have a series of relationships with several men to keep herself busy. It wouldn't be until her old flame Thom rejoined the team & she realized that she had been missing him. The two have since given their relationship another shot. Relationships * Mysa Nal: Sister. The two of them would grow up pretty distant due to Mysa going off to Sorcerers' World to train as she was not gifted with the ability of clairvoyance. As they got older, they became closer despite the distance with Nura looking up to Mysa as a brace & fierce warrior. After Mysa returned, the two joined the Legion together & have stayed together ever since. Romantic Relationships * Thom Kallor: The two began dating shortly after Nura joined the Legion in early 2013. The two were known to frequently pair off together but would become out of sync after Nura was given leadership roles within the team. Annoyed with his jealous & unaccepting of her position, Nura ended their relationship. The two would be distant following the break up, only speaking in battle. Thom would eventually save her life from an ex lover but at the cost of his own membership with the Legion. They wouldn't see each other for another three years until Thom rejoined the Legion in the spring of 2018. After apologizing for his past mistakes, the two have begun dating again. * Querl Dox: Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Naltorian Physiology ** Clairvoyance: Like all Naltorians, Nura has the the ability to see or sense information that is not readily available to her by normal human means such as sight, smell or sound. This extra-sensory perception may or may not have boundaries such as time or place. * Genius Level Intellect * Hand to Hand Combat * Martial Arts * Leadership Weaknesses * Power Limitation Ratings * Intelligence: Level 7 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 3 * Energy Projection: Level 3 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * Nura enjoys regular meditation. * Though people normally pay attention to her looks, Nura is one of the Legion's most intelligent & capable members. * Nura is a scientific expert but not on par with Querl Dox. * Upon landing on Earth, Nura fell in love with the planet & their customs while Mysa could care less. * She spent many months on the team as the damsel in distress due to her non-combative power & lack of hand to hand combat skills. After her two brushes with death, she trained intensively to better serve the team. She was a quick study & became a skilled martial artist. * Dreamer has a power ranking of 146, classifying her as Threat Level 3. Notes * Earth-44 Explanation: In addition to Earth 44's Law of No Time Travel, there is also no foreseeing of the future in this universe. In the comics, native of Naltor have the natural power of precognition. Instead, they have the natural ability of c''lairvoyance, the ability to see or sense information that is not readily available to them by normal human senses.'' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Legion of Superheroes Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Leadership Category:Threat Level 3